


I blink once and you've outgrown me

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Soft Jaemin, best friends chensung, confused jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jaemin is convinced nothing can stop him, not Jeno, not Mark and not Renjun but comes in Jisung and he's not sure anymore,or where Jaemin realises that his baby Jisung has outgrown him in many ways.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	I blink once and you've outgrown me

Jaemin has always been the taller one, from when they were kids to kindergarten to primary school and then middle school, so he never really expected the sudden growth coming from the youngest. Since he knows the boy ever since he came out of his mother's womb, Jisung has been pampered and spoiled by love, especially from Jaemin who decided that Jisung shall be his baby. 

What should have stopped during kindergarten continued on until they got older. Jaemin is so used to being the one taking care of Jisung, even now as Jisung stands at a height of 180 cm but when the younger one shows his pouty lips and puppy eyes, Jaemin is a goner. He can never reject anything if it comes to Jisung, and Jisung knows this fact, sometimes, so he uses it for his own needs.

Like now, as he clings onto Jaemin's arm, swinging it around and pouting sadly at the older one. "Hyung!" he whines.

Jaemin, always so weak Jaemin, sighs defeatedly and faces the younger one. "Yes, Sungie? What is it?"

"You promised me, hyung. Please, pretty please. Please?" Jisung blinks his eyes profusely, showing the cutest expression he unconsciously makes. 

"I bet Jaemin would give in in five minutes," Mark says, staring at the sight of Jisung begging to Jaemin.

"Psh, no! I bet two minutes." Donghyuck shakes his head with a click of his tongue.

"Do you guys even know Jaemin? He'll definitely give in in a minute," Renjun rolls his eyes, showing his unamused face.

"Nope, it's gonna happen in three seconds, see!" Jeno chuckles, tapping his index finger on the table. "Three," tap, "Two," tap, "One," tap and the rest had their jaw wide open when they see Jaemin nod and say yes to Jisung.

"What the heck?!" Donghyuck shrieks. "I begged him for two days and he didn't even budge or bat an eye!"

"He shoved me away and said that he won't fall for my antics," Mark's eye twitches, bitterness on his tongue.

"No worries, guys. Jaemin rejected both of us even when Jeno did aegyo and I promised him so many things, he looked like he was gonna give in but then, he smiled that stupidly pretty smile and said _ no _." Renjun grumbles, hands turning into fists as he glared at Jaemin and Jisung.

"There's nothing we can do, Jisung is Jaemin's baby. He'll do anything for the kid." Jeno shrugs, arms crossed around his chest. 

The four hear Chenle yelp, so they snapped their heads to him and see Jaemin forcefully hugging the younger one while Chenle sighs dramatically, giving up on struggling from Jaemin's hold.

Jisung, on the other hand, smiles brightly until the crinkle in his eyes show happiness. "Thank you, Jaemin hyung." he mumbles shyly and Jaemin turns to him, sporting an equally bright smile. 

"Anything for you, Sungie."

  
  
  
  


Jaemin wakes up the sound of clinking sound and the emptiness of a person in his roommate's bed. He hums sleepily, getting up out of bed and ruffling his hair. His feet padding across the floor to the kitchen where a source of light blinded Jaemin and he squints his eyes when he entered it, half expecting but did not expect what he was seeing at 3 in the morning.

Park Jisung in his pyjamas, a pot in one hand and chopsticks in the other. Jaemin blinks at the endearing sight of Jisung sheepishly smiling at him as Jisung turns to him when he hears Jaemin's steps. 

"What are you doing, Jisung?" Jaemin asks, nearing him. "Ramyeon?" he turns to look at Jisung and Jaemin probably doesn't notice the close proximity of them but Jisung does, so he fakes a cough and takes a step back. Jisung nods, showing the pot he already filled with water. 

Jaemin smiles tiredly and grabs the pot from Jisung. "You baby, were you that hungry? We ate dinner and _ you _ had supper." 

Jisung pouts naturally as he replies, "I know but I'm still hungry. You can't expect a growing teenage boy to not get hungry."

Jaemin shakes his head, the corner of his lips lifting up higher. "True, but I don't wake up early in the morning to find something to eat." he faces Jisung and reaches out his hand to ruffle his hair. Jaemin is mildly surprised when he realises he had to raise his arm to do so. "Oh, I guess the food goes to your height, huh?" 

Jisung timidly nods and stays close to Jaemin's side while the older one turns on the stove. "I'm already close to 180cm now!" he beams excitedly, eyes shining.

"I can tell, Jisungie. Now, where is the ramyeon?" Jaemin says as he looks around the counter. 

"I haven't taken it yet," Jisung replies and steps even closer to Jaemin. Shoulders touching and Jaemin stiffens a bit when he feels Jisung's breath right above his ear. He looks up, sees Jisung's stretched arm hovering above him at the cabinet to grab a packet of ramyeon. "Do you want some too, hyung?"

Jaemin feels like he's in a daze because how did he only realise Jisung's growth right now, right then when Jisung is pressed to his back, voice deeper than before, height taller than his Jaemin hyung (almost a head taller but not quite, only enough that Jisung can give him forehead kisses but that's not the point) and Jaemin as a lover of warmth, can feel the warmth radiating from Jisung's body.

"Hyung?" Jisung asks again, making Jaemin snap out of his trance and ducking his head. 

"Y-yes?"

"I asked if you want some too?" Jisung tilts his head to the side to see more of Jaemin's face but Jaemin clears his throat and shakes his head a bit frantically.

"No no," Jaemin mumbles and takes the pack of ramyeon from Jisung's hand and rips it open. Jisung is a bit confused but he shrugs it and watches Jaemin cook the ramyeon for him.

"Hyung, can we please add an egg?" Jisung asks, leaning in close to Jaemin, placing his chin on Jaemin's shoulder. Jaemin glances sideways and gulps his saliva. _ Why is he so close? He's not usually this clingy. _

"Sure, go and grab one." Jisung skips his way to the refrigerator to take an egg and passes it to Jaemin who cracks it skillfully. 

The ramyeon was done in no time and Jaemin serves it to Jisung at the counter table. Jaemin cleaned up the dishes and heads to sit across Jisung. Jaemin props his chin on his palm, staring at Jisung eating. Jisung hungrily gobbles up the ramyeon, entirely focused in it then glances at Jaemin.

"You're not gonna get back to sleep?" Jisung asks while chewing. Jaemin shakes his head slightly, "Nope, not until you finish eating." Jaemin says, yawning and covering his mouth.

"You seem tired, hyung. Go on and sleep, I'll just finish eating this and then sleep." Jaemin shakes his head again then places his head on the table, his cheek squished.

"I'm just gonna wait for you," Jaemin utters, eyes blinking slowly as he gets drowsy. "I'll wait so we can go back to sleep together." He yawns once again and closes his eyes. "I'm closing my eyes for a short time, and when you're done...eating...we can go…" he trailed off, succumbing to the sleep he badly needed.

Jisung slurps the last broth and chuckles, seeing Jaemin already asleep on the table. He puts the dishes in the sink and stands beside Jaemin's sleeping figure. He rests his head on the table right beside Jaemin and looks at the older one sleeping soundly. 

"Even while sleeping, this hyung looks adorable." Jisung mumbles, admiring the way Jaemin looks as he sleeps, the way his long eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks, the way his cheek gets squished because of the table, the way his lips jut out in a small pout so naturally and the way his breathing comes out evenly.

Jisung traces a finger on Jaemin's nose softly. _ He's too pretty. _ Jisung gets lost staring at Jaemin but snaps out of his thoughts when Jaemin stirs. He immediately stood straight and clears his throat. _ What the hell was I doing? _he wondered, confused of his previous actions. 

Jisung feels bad for Jaemin for falling asleep while waiting for him, so he gently carries the sleeping one back to his bed. He thought he could not carry him but Jaemin was much lighter than he looked like. _ Does he even eat? _

Jisung thinks he's a creep for staring at his hyung's sleeping face for too long, so he scurries off to his bed and covers his eyes with his arm. Forcing himself to get rid of the image of a pretty boy sleeping, Jisung finally falls asleep too but he dreams of the same image, this time by his side not on the bed below him.

Jaemin tries his best to ignore the sudden changes he sees in Jisung for the next days. He doesn't know why he only realises it now how Jisung has grown so much although in his eyes, he still thinks of Jisung as the young child he grew up with and self-proclaimed as his baby. 

If the others notice how Jaemin stumbles over a few words and seems nervous around the youngest, no one says a word. 

Jisung searches for Jaemin one day the month after, holding tightly onto his hyung's hand and makes them sit facing each other. "Hyung, I have something to tell."

Jaemin gives Jisung a comforting smile to ease him although his own heart felt the opposite, suddenly beating harder when he hears those words.

"Um," Jisung fiddles with the hem of his shirt. "I-I think that I have feelings for someone." he confesses as a pink tint decorated his cheeks.

Jaemin could not help his heart skipping and beating even louder. He is afraid Jisung would actually hear his heartbeat or see how Jaemin's eyes light up in hopefulness and also nervousness. 

"I think...I like Chenle,"

The burning fire in Jaemin's heart is immediately splashed with buckets of cold water, turning it into hard rock and Jaemin's breath hitches as he tries to think of a response.

"T-that's great, Jisungie! You finally have a crush and it's Chenle. He-he must like you too," Jaemin says, pretending to be happy for Jisung.

"You think so?" Jisung looks at Jaemin with a glint of hope and fear. "I mean, Chenle probably thinks of me as his best friend. I-I don't think he likes me that way,"

"Why not?" Jaemin pats Jisung's back, a bit harder than he intended. "You two are the best duo ever. Chenle's dumb if he rejects you. If he does, then...it's okay! You can still be happy."

Jisung chews on his lower lip, looking up at Jaemin nervously. "If you think that way, hyung, then maybe I would ask him about this later." Jisung says determinedly.

Jaemin nods profusely, "Yes!" looking happy and supportive but his heart says otherwise–cracking and breaking into pieces, something he didn't expect would happen in the years of knowing Park Jisung.

Jisung jumps up and engulfs Jaemin into a quick yet warm hug which tugged on his heartstrings. "Thank you, hyung." he whispers softly and lets go of Jaemin with the same bright shining smile, eyes crinkling then leaves Jaemin alone. 

"...You're welcome." Jaemin sighs, face palming and holds back himself from letting the stinging tears in his eyes fall down but to no avail, they roll down his face like a waterfall.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What do you mean, Chenle?" Jisung looks distraught, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. 

Chenle rolls his eyes and looks straight into Jisung's eyes. "I'm saying the like you have for me isn't the like you think of. Not romantically, at least."

Jisung opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. 

"Okay, listen here, Poop hands. I'm _ not _ the one you like. You're mistaking the like you have for me because I know very well the one you actually like isn't _ me _ but someone else."

"W-what?" Jisung seems more confused than ever while Chenle groans, almost pulling on his hair out of frustration.

"You idiot! You don't like _ me _ , Jisung. You're just confused. Listen well, okay? You and I," Chenle points to Jisung then to him, "Are soulmates, best friends and we complete each other but _ not _ in that way, at least. We're soulmates like Mark hyung and Hyuck hyung are. Like Jeno hyung and Jaemin hyung are. Because we're soulmates, I can tell the person you actually like. You don't look at me like you look at them, you don't talk about me the way you talk about them, you literally have stars in your eyes and anyone listening to you can tell, Jisung!"

Chenle is already breathless from explaining and so is Jisung, for an absolutely other reason which has been in his mind after hearing a certain boy's name from Chenle.

"You don't like me," Chenle holds onto Jisung's shoulders. "You realise that now, don't you?" 

Jisung, who has been looking down the whole time Chenle rambled, slowly lifts his face up to see Chenle's facial expression. 

"Oh my, you crybaby." Chenle sighs, wiping the tears from Jisung's face with his sleeve. "I guess you do now. So, Pwark, go and tell your feelings to the _ real _ person you actually like." 

Jisung sniffs and harshly rubs his eyes, standing up and nodding vigorously. "Thanks, Chenle. You're–You're amazing, buddy!" he smiles genuinely before leaving. 

"Of course, what are we? We the best friends!" 

  
  
  


Jaemin has been pouting and sulking for the past hour right after Jisung left. His friends, the 00' liner, steal glances at him from time to time. Jaemin is uncharacteristically unusual today. Rather than being quiet, he looks as if a ton of burden is on his shoulders and the frown intensifies every few seconds.

"You think he's okay?" Donghyuck pokes Renjun on the arm while Renjun shakes his head. 

"Jaemin, is there something bothering you?" Jeno asks while Jaemin looks at him and to Donghyuck and Renjun then shakes his head, the frown still remains.

"Jaemin, come on. You can tell us," Renjun raises his eyebrows at him.

Jaemin is deep in thought, thinking of what he should say but a loud thud of the door slamming open and rushed steps into the living room where the four boys are. Looking to the source of noise, Jaemin gasps soundlessly.

"Jisung? How'd it go–Hey!" Jisung ignores the three other boys and grabs Jaemin's arm, dragging the older one to their shared room. "Hey, Jisung! Is everything okay? What's wrong? What did Chenle say?"

Jisung closes the door behind them, locking it just in case and faces Jaemin's worried face. He grabs both of Jaemin's hands, gripping them tightly. Jaemin is a bit lost as he looks at the latter's unreadable face which had a glint of determination then he feels his hands getting squeezed.

Jaemin also realises another new fact about Park Jisung. Jisung's hands are slightly bigger than his, fingers longer and slender and Jaemin's hands seem so much smaller. Jaemin's heart skips a beat at the realisation. 

_ Jisung's all grown up now. He's bigger, taller and having crushes now. When did he even grow this much? _

Jaemin looks up at Jisung and they lock eyes. Jisung squeezes Jaemin's hands again, a quiet way of wanting courage.

"You were wrong, hyung" Jisung says, exhaling deeply.

"About what?" Jaemin asks, "Oh? Did you confess to Chenle? Did he say yes? No? Did he reject you? Was I wrong about his feelings for you? Um, it's okay then, Jisungie. No need to worry. Chenle would still be your friend. He's your best friend. You can still find love. It'll be hard to move on from your best friend but I'll help you go through everything. You don't need to–"

Jaemin stills as Jisung's large hands cupped his face. "You were very wrong, hyung." 

"J-Jisung?"

"I'm sorry, Jaemin hyung. I realised this so late and after talking to Chenle earlier, he made me see how much of a fool I was all this time. He made me realise that my feelings for him wasn't the like that I thought it was. That the two of us were best friends, soulmates. That I actually like someone else, not him. That I was too oblivious and maybe I also realised how I've been trying to hide and deny my feelings for this person for a long time now. I just–I didn't know how I like this person but I probably fell for him way before I understood what it is like to like someone."

"You're rambling, Jisung." Jaemin whispers, hand reaching out to Jisung's face to wipe the stray tear running down his cheek. "And crying."

Jisung shakes his head, stopping himself from bursting into tears in front of Jaemin. 

"This person is so special to me and I was an idiot, the biggest fool to not even know right until I got slapped in the face with this fact."

Jaemin inhales sharply, preparing his heart for another heartbreak. "And who is this person, Sungie?"

Jisung smiles brightly, the brightest even with tears rolling down. "It's you, hyung. It's always been you. Jaemin hyung." Jisung pulls Jaemin into his embrace, hugging him tightly.

Jaemin could only blink, processing what Jisung just confessed. Jaemin notices the shaking and trembling of Jisung's body and arms around him. He slowly raises his hands to cup Jisung's crying face in his hands.

"Why are you crying so bad, crybaby?" Jaemin asks, a small smile on his face. Jisung shakes his head frantically, trying his best to stop the tears.

"You're stupid but I'm the stupidest, Jisung-ah." Jaemin leans in close, pulling Jisung down to knock their foreheads together. The space between them almost non-existent. 

"I like you, Park Jisung." 

And Jisung cries the hardest he's ever had.

"Hyu-hyung, Jaemin hyung," Jisung sobs, hugging Jaemin again, placing his head in the crook of Jaemin's neck. "I l-like you, I like you...I like you so much, hyung." 

Jaemin smiles happily, hugging back tighter. "I like you, Jisung. A lot,"

Jisung pulls away from the hug, wiping his tears and snot on his sleeve while Jaemin also helps by using his own sleeve.

"Can I kiss you?" Jisung asks, hiccuping and cheeks flushing red. Eyes shining and smiling widely. Jaemin unexpectedly blushes, a bit caught off guard and nods slowly. 

Jisung leans in and brushes his nose against Jaemin's cheek, glancing into his eyes once before closing their distance. Jaemin sighs into the kiss, pulling Jisung even closer by the arm to wrap around his waist. Jaemin's arms make their way around Jisung's neck, deepening their kiss.

The kiss is innocently sweet and soft, something similar to their love. 

Jisung is the first one to disconnect their kiss and with eyes still closed, he giggles cutely. "My first kiss," he mumbles sheepishly.

Jaemin laughs heartily, "I really like you, Jisung. I think I love you,"

Jisung is still bright red in the face as he kisses Jaemin again. Jaemin reciprocates with the same fervor as he smiles into their kiss.

Jisung pulls away and strokes Jaemin's cheek affectionately. "I think I am too," Jisung says lovingly, pecking Jaemin's forehead. 

Jaemin in his joy, tiptoed and kissed Jisung's cheek fondly. 

"You're my boyfriend now, Jisung." 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my first jaesung au ^^  
twitter @ starwreck


End file.
